Horton Hears A Who JoJo: The Best Worst Life
by Shebzee
Summary: Jojo never was excepted. He was always an outcast. But now Jojo must prove himself as a natural who. And with these events, he might just be a hero... if he can make it through.
1. Chapter 1

_You will never be excepted. You will always be an outcast. Outcast. Outcast. Forget your life in Whoville, you are nothing. Nothing at all…_

Jojo awoke from an unpleasant dream. He had been haunted by these dreams ever since he was old enough to see the dream in his mind. He hated those dreams. Hated them.

He'd always been the smallest of all 97 kids in his family. And he was the only boy, too. He acted different, so his sisters thought he was strange. His dad treated him like he was the best which made Jojo feel worse. His mom always treated him well, because that's a mom's job. His schoolmates made fun of him because he was small. That is why Jojo had to act tough, had to hide his hurting. And that is why he had those dreams.

Jojo got up and got ready for school. Another day of hidden pain. After breakfast, yet another meal where his dad tried to associate with him, Jojo grabbed his backpack and was off to school.

Once he got there, he bent down and tried to look invisible. He was small enough, right? Nope.

"Hey Nono!!" the head of the gang of jerks, Leo, called out to Jojo. Jojo clenched his fists. Leo knew his name was Jojo. He just loved to be a jerk. Leo ran up to Jojo, picked him up by the scruff, and pulled him up into the air. Suddenly Jojo was face to face with Leo.

"Nono! I called you! Come on over here!!" the next thing Jojo knew, he was being carried to the group of creeps. He was dropped onto the cement and landed with a thud. Jojo tried to get up, but Leo held him down.

"You answer when we call!" Leo growled.

"You didn't say my name." Jojo replied.

"Yes we did, Nono." Leo said.

"Its _Jojo._ I'm sure your pea brain can hold that much." Jojo said with an ounce of courage.

"Ohhh, its like you wanna get hurt! Noon break, we'll teach you a lesson, buddy boy!"

With that, Leo got up and ran to class with his gang. Jojo could feel their footsteps like earthquakes in the ground. _I just led myself to my own death. Stupid! Stupid! _Jojo thought to himself. He couldn't get up. Not enough strength. He just laid there, hoping someone would help him. _Be tough…_ Jojo heaved himself up and limped to class.

"Jojo, you are late." Mrs. Kien, his English teacher, announced as he walked in. "We will discuss this at morning break." _Great, I'll get killed BOTH breaks. This is not my day._ He flopped into the only empty seat left, next to May, the prettiest girl in his grade. _I wonder why this seat isn't taken, _Jojo thought, _it would've been right as she sat down. _He looked for evidence as his teacher said something about writing books. And as he checked the back of his seat, he saw in huge, block letters, _**RESERVED FOR JOJO O'MALLEY!! **_

Jojo looked at May. She passed him a note. It read:

_Jojo, I had to save you from getting the last seat that would've been in the back with the deadly Leo… I saw what happened this morning. Its not like I… ya know. But two close encounters with Leo is deadly._

He looked at May, put on a forced smile, and mouthed "Thanks." she mouthed back, "no biggie." he stopped smiling and looked at his desk. He'd die 3 times if anyone found out about this incident. The prettiest girl?? Come on!!

At morning break, Jojo went over to the teacher's desk. "Oh, Mr. O'Malley. Over there." his teacher pointed to a room in the back. "Just sit there until I tell you to come out." Jojo nodded and headed toward the back.

He entered the room. There was no one. He sat in a chair and waited. And then-

"What are you in for, Mayor Boy?" a girl's voice said behind him. Jojo fell off the chair. Up behind him, there was a girl with some glasses. They were purple. Her hair was very dark brown, almost black, and she was light brown.

"I'm not Mayor Boy. I'm nothing like dad. I'm Jojo."

"Oooookaaaayy, Jojo."

"Don't talk to me."

"I will talk to you, Jojo."

"But-"

"I WILL TALK TO YOU!"

Jojo felt himself get smaller. "OK." he squeaked. She stopped. "Uhm- sorry." His eyes went down. "Its- Its ok. That's the least of my problems." She walked over to him and patted him on the head. "Its ok, I'll be here." "I don't have- friends…" "Well now you do." There was something in her voice that comforted Jojo. Maybe she'd be different.

"I didn't hear what you were in for yet." said the girl.

"Late for class."

"Ahh."

"You?"

"Forgot my homework… For the 10th time."

Jojo laughed.

"Children? You two have half an hour left of Morning break!" the teacher called. "Come out!" They headed for the door. Jojo stopped. "I didn't get your name."

"Sybel."

"Cool name."

"So is Jojo."

"Thanks."

And they headed out, together. Once they got out, Jojo and Sybel saw Leo heading toward them.

"Well , well, well. Who do we have here? Awww, Jojo and Sybel. Or is it Nono? Wonderful nerd pair. Jojo and Sybel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

And Jojo felt it all come up. All the things Leo had said. _Nerd. Idiot. Ya scared? You'll never fit in. Nono. Get out of Whoville, outcast! _Jojo couldn't take it anymore. He was done.

"Shuttup, Cleo."

"hat did you call me?"

"Cleo, Cleo."

"You shuttup!"

As Leo's hand cam down to pick him up by the scruff, Jojo closed his eyes. _I've done it. I'm dead BEFORE lunch._ But then he opened his eyes. Anger. Fury. And before he knew what he was doing, he punched Leo in the stomach. And Sybel punched another.

"You. Are. Dead. At. Lunch."

And Leo shoved them out of the way. "Get me something that soothes pain!!"

Jojo sunk to the ground. The world spun around him. "I'm gonna die." Sybel cut in. "No, you'll be fine." Jojo stared down the hall where Leo went. "I hope."

Lunch rolled around. Jojo ate with Sybel. "This is my last meal." Jojo said. "Shuttup, Jojo. You'll be fine." "I hope."

"Quit saying I hope."

Jojo grinned. "I hope."

"Jojo!!"

"Seriously, I'm dead."

"After you're dead, wanna come to a party?"

"If I'm alive."

"Good. My house." and she gave him directions.

Break came quick. Jojo slunk around trying not to be seen. He hid behind a bush.

And a shadow cam up behind him. He turned. Sybel. "You scared me!" She laughed. "Whatever." she sat down next to him. Another shadow. "Nice try Sybel-" "I'm still next to you." Jojo stopped. That had to mean-

"Hey, Nono. Remember our appointment?" Leo. Jojo turned. Leo was smiling. He picked up Jojo by the scruff. And Sybel by the other.

"Sybel had nothing to do with this!" Jojo said.

"Well she does now."

"Do what you want with me! Leave her alone!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sybel stared at Jojo. Then she stared at him from the ground. Leo dropped her. Respect. That was what was in her eyes.

Leo dragged him away. It was over.

DA DA DUNNNN!!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Jojo was carried over to the rest of the waiting gang. "Hey, punk." one said. They all laughed.

He was carried to a pole. He didn't struggle. He was tied to the pole. He let them. It was over, there was no point in fighting. They laughed. "Heh heh. Looks like he's alright with it. This'll be fun!"

Everything slowed down. He was punched. WHAM! BANG! WHAM! WHAM! BANG! Jojo began to cry. "Aww, poor little guy! Who's gonna help you now?" And they punched him. Hard.

Everything…

Went…

BLACK.

Jojo awoke with a headache. Kids were all around with their backpacks. Oh no. School was over. He'd slept that long??

The rope loosened. He collapsed. He shook and got up. Sybel walked over with the rope. "You OK?" She handed him his backpack out of nowhere. "I'm fine…"

"Ha!"

"Ha what?"

"You don't look fine! You have bruises EVERYWHERE!"

"I do?"

"Yeah, ya do."

"I didn't hurt that much…"

"You were out until the end of the day. I'm surprised you're not dead."

"Oh no. My parents! Gotta go!"

"Bye!"

Jojo ran and ran and ran. Finally he was home. He took a deep breath and walked in. This wasn't going to be easy.

There his parents were, waiting for him. And they didn't look happy. Jojo put on a smile.

"Hi dad, mom. Boy am I beat-"

"You bet!" His dad, Ned (The mayor of Whoville), said.

His mom nudged his dad. Ned put on a serious face again. Then his mom, Sally, spoke.

"We got a call from your principal. Apparently, after lunch you didn't come to class. Can you explain that to us?"

Jojo's smile disappeared. "Uh, yeah. I stood up to this bully at school, see, and he got mad so he tied me to a pole and punched me until I was out. Can't you tell from the bruises?"

Ned looked like he believed it. Sally… not so much.

"It's true!" Jojo said.

"Honey- we've been worried about you. You don't have many friends, you barely speak to anyone, your grades have been going down- we just don't know what to do. Now, we hate doing this, but, your grounded. Missing school is unacceptable."

"It was the jerks! I swear-"

"No, Jojo. And you know it."

"Dad! Don't you believe me?" Jojo looked for anything in his dad."Of course I-" he glanced at Sally, who was glaring at them. "Apparently, I don't."

"But I have a party to go to!"

"Sorry, Jojo."

"I HATE YOU GUYS!"

And Jojo ran up to his room.

He loved his parents. He loved them so much. But this was not right. They didn't believe him, and everything he said was true.

He looked around his room. His eye caught the window. He knew it was wrong… but this wasn't fair.

He climbed out the window and was on his way.

His parents walked in. A cool breeze was coming in through the window. And Jojo wasn't there.

"JOJO!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jojo walked along the road kicking stones. He felt terrible about himself. _I'm a disobedient stupid kid who knows nothing!! _He hoped his parents would catch him. But he also hoped they wouldn't. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

A limo drove up. The back window went down. Sybel.

"Hey, need a lift?"

"OK."

He climbed in and just missed his parents running by. He started to feel really bad. _Guilty. Disobedient. _

He got to the party. He didn't have a really good time, though. His guilty thoughts pounded in his head. _Stupid! You know you shouldn't do this! Bad! Guilty!_

After about half an hour, Jojo had some coke with a straw. Sucking hard, he thought about how stupid he was.

_Knock, knock._

"I'll get it!"

_Creeeeaaaak_

"Hello, is Jojo here?"

Oh no.

"Uh-"

His parents walked in. Jojo jumped into the Jacuzzi and went under, his straw up, giving him air. His parents searched and searched and-

"Wait! I found him!"

Dad.

Jojo was pulled out of the Jacuzzi and flopped on the ground. He found himself staring into his father's eyes. They seemed disappointed and sad and… wondering? Why would his dad be wondering?

Sally came over to them. "Jojo, how could you?" there was anger in her eyes. "We're going home." She grabbed Jojo's wrist and yanked him toward the door, Jojo's father close behind.

Jojo had really done it this time. He had really messed up his life. _I knew it was wrong, why did I? Why?_

"Joseph-Jonas O'Malley! How could you?! First you cut school, now this?! What has gotten into you?! What happened to Jojo?! That's it! Your 2-week grounding is new and improved! 1 month! 1 month, Jojo!" Sally fumed.

They were home now. She had been going on about it the whole time. Jojo was staring at the floor, as he had been for about 20 minutes. Every once in a while, he would look up. His mom would look extremely angry. And his dad wouldn't look at him at all.

"I didn't cut school! Someone seriously pounded me and knocked me out! Why won't you believe me? You know I wouldn't do that! You know it! Why don't you believe me!?" Jojo felt tears coming up.

His father looked up and walked over to Jojo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will you excuse me and your mother for a moment?"

Jojo shrugged his father's hand off and went out, slamming the door behind him. He stopped, turned, and listened at the door.

"What, Ned?" his mother asked.

"Jojo." his father replied.

"I know, Ned! What?"

"What happened to Jojo?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to our son?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

"Maybe- no, never mind." his father said.

"Maybe what?" his mom asked.

"Maybe we should- send him off somewhere for a while."

"Where?"

"There's this school…" his father went on to explain.

Jojo couldn't hear it anymore. He couldn't. His parents didn't want him. They wanted to send him away. They didn't love him anymore. He blew it. They wanted him out of their lives.

_What have I done?_

The next morning, at breakfast, everyone was cheery, as if nothing happened last night.

"Hey dad-" Jojo began.

"Not right now, Jojo. I have to go to council."

Ouch. Jojo stared at his plate, getting smaller. Then he just jumped out of his chair, grabbed his backpack, and ran to the door. What's the point? Might as well get pounded early to get it over with.

"Jojo, wait!"

Jojo ran out the door. Ran through town. Ran down the street. Swerved just in time before a car could get him. Ran straight to the school.

Jojo stopped before he slammed into a wall. _You can make it… there's another entrance. No one will see you. Go through the back!_ Jojo was about to go through when he saw Sybel waiting at the main entrance. Go meet Sybel, get pounded. Go through the back… Jojo turned and headed through the back doors. He could surprise Sybel from behind.

He walked through, slinked through the hall unseen. Jojo grinned. _Small size isn't just a curse. I can sneak around anywhere._

He walked to the main entrance (or exit…) and peeked through the door. Sybel. He walked through the doors, and with his best Leo voice, said, "Why don't you come with me, kid?" Sybel jumped and turned, wide eyed and scared. When she saw it was Jojo, she whacked him with her backpack. Jojo burst out laughing.

"You… (laughs) should've seen the look on your face! (laughs more)"

"Jojo, I'm gonna kill you!" but then she laughed, too.

Then they walked through the main entrance.

"Hey! It's morning, and I didn't get pounded!" Jojo realized aloud. That was a huge first for him.

"That's because Leo isn't here yet. And you usually come after him. Wait, why are you so early? I wasn't expecting you for another 10 to 20 minutes!" Jojo's mind flashed back to the morning. _"Dad?" "Not now, Jojo. I have to go to council." "Jojo, wait! Jojo!" _

Sybel must've seen his depressed face. "What's wrong?" Jojo paused before he told her. She listened carefully. When he was finished, she put an arm around his shoulder. "Awwww, you poor thing!"

Jojo started to smile.

"What?"

"'Awww, you poor thing!'"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing." then he laughed his head off.

"Jojo?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Jojo…? Boy, there's something wrong with you!"

Jojo's laughter slowed down, but he still was all smiles. That was the first time he'd felt this happy since… forever? Either way, long time, no laugh. Joy wasn't something came easily to Jojo. He'd seen too much in his life already, and he was only 14.

"Jojo, you shouldn't have cheated your parents though…"

"Ya know, I GET THAT!!" Jojo's joy disappeared quickly.

"I- I'm sorry, Jojo… I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. I just feel really bad about that."

"Oh."

There was silence between them for a moment. Then, a familiar and unpleasant voice snarled behind them. "Ah, look. It's the dork couple. Trying to avoid me, eh? You people make me laugh. Ha ha. No one can avoid me. I will always be around, always ready to pound you into a wall, hide you in a closet… Heh. Maybe I should shut up and do it right now!" Leo. Jojo felt that ball of anger that made him punch Leo come up again. _No. Jojo, don't get yourself into trouble. _The little voice in Jojo's head. But there was another voice… nagging… _Don't let him talk to you that way! Is a grounding really worse than your DEATH? Build up your courage! Give him all you got! _"Hey, Nono, ya wanna get pounded? You were nice and obedient last time! What shall I do to you today? Heh…" _Give him all you got! No, Jojo, stay away. Give him a piece of your mind! No, save yourself! YES! NO! YES! NO! YES! _And that was it. The second voice won. Jojo whirled around. "My. Name. Is. JOJO!" and with those words, Jojo used every bit of strength he had. He pushed Leo into the wall. And punched him. POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

"JOJO! JOJO! STOP! JOJO!" faint words… Sybel… one more punch, one more punch and he could at least get him knocked out. He may not break something, but he could- Jojo was yanked off of Leo. He landed with a thud. "Owwwww!" He looked up to see Sybel. She had tears in her eyes. She looked angry and fearsome. "Look, Jojo. Sorry I hurt you. But do you know what you were doing? You shouldn't sink that low! One punch, one punch! That's your limit! You were acting just like Leo! One more, and who knows what you could've done to him! Look at what you've done!" Jojo looked. Leo looked terrible. Jojo, small little puny Jojo could do that? Jojo smiled. "Don't smile! You sank so low!" Jojo looked again. And instead of seeing brilliant hand work, he saw devastation. Devastation of a monster. Jojo collapsed on the floor. Everything slowed down. He saw Sybel calling to him, but he couldn't hear it. He saw people stopping to see. He saw the monster work he did to Leo. He saw Leo's gang members run to Leo. When they saw, they turned and picked up Jojo. He couldn't hear it, but he saw Sybel screaming… it looked like she was saying, "JOJO! NO! JOJO!" he was in the air. He saw in his mind the monster work… and the last thing he felt was air all around him. And the last thing he saw was the wall coming closer. They threw him into the wall. And he was out.

_You're a monster, Jojo. You're a monster. You're worse than Leo, worse than his gang. You are the worst there ever was. Monster. Monster. You are a monster… "NO!! I'M SORRY! TAKE ME AWAY! WAKE ME UP!" Jojo screamed. Monster. "NOOOOO!! WAKE ME UP!" Monster. Not until you've seen what you've done… "WAKE ME UP! Sybel?" "Jojo! Can you hear me? Are you OK?" "No, Sybel! I'm not OK! I'm a monster!"_

"Jojo, you're not a monster!"

Jojo's eyes snapped open. "Sybel… I'm a monster… I'm a deadly monster… Forgive me, forgive me…"

"He must've hit you hard. Come on Jojo." Jojo felt himself being lifted, his arm around Sybel's shoulder. "Come on, little guy…" The principal's office door…

_You're going home, Jojo. And now the rest of your family will see the monster you've become! 96 sisters, a mother, a father. They will all see the monster, the deadly evil monster… "You're right! I'm a monster… I'm sorry! Wake me up! I hate myself!" You speak the truth, Jojo. A monster. You are a disgrace. And it'll be over when you wake up… which is right now! Heh heh… AWAKEN!_

Jojo sat up, his eyes wide open. He was home, in his bed. He'd been thrown into a wall… the image of Leo flashed into Jojo's mind. "I'M A MONSTER!! HELP ME!! I DON"T WANNA BE A MONSTER!! HELLLLPPP!!" Jojo screamed. His mother and father burst through the door. His parents rushed to his side. "No no no no, Jojo, you're not a monster. Oh, honey! You crossed the line, and you are gonna be in huge trouble when you get better! Oh my sweet baby!" His mother cooed, hugging his head. Not much help. His father walked to the side of his bed. "Jojo, you're OK. And you aren't a monster. You're our son. And we love you, no matter what." Jojo reached to hug his dad. They hugged.

"I don't wanna be an evil monster. I wanna be Jojo…"

"You aren't a monster, Jojo."

_You're parents are lying. You ARE an evil monster!_

"Wh- Who said that?" Jojo said, feeling like a scared little boy.

"No one said anything- Jojo, are you alright?"

_Evil… Monster… No! You're parents are breaking the dream! Evil… evil.. Evil…_ and it just faded away. Out of Jojo's mind. All there was- a family that loved him… but there was more around the corner… and Jojo might not be ready.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Like it so far?

Sorry, mynameisweird, but I'm stealing your quote idea! :C.

"_Come on Jojo, you can leave all this. Leave Whoville forever!"_

"_Why not? You never wanted me anyway!"_

"_I'm sorry, Jojo. You fell into the trap."_

"_Never speak to Sybel again… oh, and Jojo? Your if you don't, I'm afraid it's over for you!"_

"_Can I kiss you?"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!!"_

"_Jojo, you have 24 hours to live. After that- well, I think you know."_

"_You're just a boy with a man's grin."_

"_No! Do anything with me- leave Sybel!"_

"_I'm sorry Jojo. I was such a jerk."_

"_Choose- your family or you!"_

"_Jojo!"_

"_He's… dead."_


	4. Chapter 4

After his "little adventure" Jojo avoided the group of jerks at all costs. His life depended on it. Well, he thought so, anyway. He would silently slip away when he saw them come near. He was able to do it for a week. After that week, they would spot him and chase him. But he would either outrun them or find a place to disappear into. His life was doing… OK. He still felt like a jerk, but the whole monster phase was gone. It must've been when he was hit on the head, it jerked up some feelings that weren't… Jojo-ish. Life goes on. 

On the 2nd of December, a cold wind was blowing. And everything with his parents came back to Jojo. Wind of memories. He remembered when his parents said they'd send him away. They'd been acting weird around him, as if they were hiding something. _If only you knew that I knew. If only you knew that I have ears, and thoughts, and that I DO NOT LIE. _They were going to tell him any time soon…

"Hey, Jojo!" a voice sounded behind him. Sybel? Nah, not the same musical tone that Sybel had. It must've been… "May?" May ran up beside him. "Hi Jojo! What's up?" Jojo didn't like how close she was. Only with close friends that he trusted… she was the prettiest, and she never really paid attention to him until all the sudden… and she was coming way too close. He backed away from her a bit, then told her he was fine, how about you, she was fine, what's wrong Jojo?, I have a lot on my mind, blah, blah, blah… She went to his side again. "Awww, wanna talk to me about it?" Jojo stared at her. Why the sudden interest? "Nah, just family problems." She gave him one of those smiles, the type of smile girls have when they really like you, with a smile and a blush… "Hope you're OK!" she blushed. "Yeah… I'm fine…" Jojo trailed off. Then she went off to the rest of the popular kids. Good. That was Fishy. Jojo didn't like it one bit.

Then Sybel came to him for real. She smiled. "Hi Jojo!" He smiled back. "Hey, Sybel." "Your family OK?" "Kinda." "Oh…" "Yep." there was something that seemed… different between them. "Jojo?" "Yeah?" She stopped. "You're the best friend I've ever had." He stopped. A friend. They hugged. 

BOOM! CRACK!! They jumped and looked at the sky. A thunderstorm. Girls screamed. People ran inside. Speakers boomed to life. "STUDENTS! THIS IS A VERY VIOLENT THUNDERSTORM, WE HAVE TURNED TO THE NEWS CHANNEL… IT WILL GET WORSE. THEREFORE, SCHOOL IS CANCELED. MEANWHILE, COME INSIDE WHILE WE CONTACT YOUR PARENTS. THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY!" The remaining students ran inside. Parents were called, phones were ringing. This was beyond the fun thunderstorms. This was dangerous, frightening. Jojo's parents and Sybel's parents came at the same time. And they drove home… to almost safety. 

At home, Jojo's parents seemed unsettled. He sat in a chair, waiting for them to speak. "Should we tell him?" he heard his father say in the kitchen. "I guess so. He has to know sometime, so we just don't shove him into a car and-" Sally began, but then just stopped. They walked out. "Jojo? Honey? Can we speak to you for a moment?" his mother asked. Jojo looked at them. "Uh…" "Good." Silence. His father put his hand on Jojo's shoulder. "Son, we've been worried about you. You haven't acted normal in a while. And you've been rebelling. So, we-" Jojo cut them short. "You're gonna send me away." he said flatly. His parents looked at him strangely. "Yes." they sighed. "Why?"

"We think it could help you-"

"How could it help me? I'm not… I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Jojo, we-"

"FOGET IT! I'M DONE WITH YOU NOT BELEIVING ME! I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! I DIDN'T CUT SCHOOL! I DIDN'T BEAT UP THOSE KIDS FOR NO REASON! THEY POUNDED ME EVERY DAY SINCE 3RD GRADE!"

"Jojo-"

"NO!"

Jojo jumped out of the seat and ran out the door. And there was May. "May? Now's not a good time…" "Yes it is. I know what's going on, and I want to help you." He stopped. "How?" She smiled a sad smile. "Would you ever wanna leave Whoville?" "Yeah, but-" His parents ran out the door. His sisters followed. "Come on, Jojo. You can leave Whoville forever. All of this. Just take my hand." she reached out her hand to him. "Jojo! Don't do it!" his dad cried to him. "Why not? You never wanted me anyway!" He looked between them both. Then he saw Sybel with them, along with other people. He headed toward his family- but turned. And he took May's hand. "Jojo." his parents stared at him in disbelief and sadness. "You made a good choice, Jojo. Come on." and May led him away. 

They headed down the road, then turned and headed underground. Jojo felt depressed, even though he made the choice. They walked in silence. Then they got to a small room. "Uh, May- why are we here?" She was silent then she said, "Sit down." He sat in the metal chair she told him to. He put his arms on the cold, hard armrests- _Shoomf!_ a metal handcuff type thing came up over his hand- and his other on the other side- and he was trapped. "May? What did you-" She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Jojo. You fell into the trap." she cried. "May? What-" "I didn't want to- I-" "No, May, it's OK." He couldn't believe he was saying THAT of all things. "No it isn't." She ran away, out of the cellar. "Bye, May." 

After about an hour, he heard a thump. And a hooded figure in black came in. "AHHH! THE GRIM REAPER!" Jojo wanted to slap himself. He knew that guy didn't exist. "No, Jojo." the hooded figure said. "Be calm, and listen to me. I will let you go- under one condition." "Sure, anything!" There was silence. "You must never speak to Sybel again." Jojo stopped. "No- no!" "OK, stay here-" "OK! Lemme out! I won't I promise!" 

He was let out. "Oh, and Jojo? Your life depends on it." And he went back up. And Jojo went back up. And he saw his friends and family waiting for him. There was Sybel, at the front. "Jojo! What made you come back?" There was a smile on her face. He stared at her with empty eyes. "Jojo?" He looked at the ground. "Jojo?" A tear rolled down his cheek. "JoJo?" He brushed past her. And headed home, empty hearted. 


	5. Chapter 5

JoJo collapsed when he got inside his room. He buried his head in a pillow and cried. _Why did I say yes? I'd be better off dead than not talk to my only friend! Why? Why?_ One of his little sisters came in and hugged him. "I'm glad you're OK." she said in her small voice. He returned the hug. _That's why._ "I love you, JoJo." He smiled a little. "I love you too, twerp." He picked her up and tossed her into the air a few times. She giggled. He gave her a kiss and sent her out of the room.

He laid down and stared at the ceiling. _My family is worth more than anything. I can live without friends, without everything. Just as long as I have my family._ But then he remembered Sybel. How she looked at him when he didn't reply to her. How she said his name over and over, waiting for him to respond. _"JoJo! What made you come back?" "JoJo?" _

()()()()()()()()

A few days later, at his writing class, JoJo listened to his teacher drone on about letters. _Yeah, yeah. Didn't we learn this is fourth grade? Lets move on to our level…_ "JoJo, will you tell us what I just said?" his teacher stared at him with her eagle eyes. _Uh oh…_"No, ma'am." "Why not?" "Because I wasn't listening, ma'am." "Thank you for your truthful statement. Of course, you know what this means, right, JoJo?" He knew too well what it meant. "Yes, ma'am, detention." "Yes- wait, wait. No. No punishment, just… well, I wasn't going to make anyone do this, but write a letter, like how we are learning." JoJo had an idea at that moment. He had not spoken to Sybel… Yes. A great idea. "Can the letter be delivered?" "Uh- sure."

_()()()()()()()()_

_Dear Sybel,_

_I haven't spoken to you in a while. I'm sorry. It's not because I don't want to. The truth is that when I was taken away from Whoville, it was a trap. I got tied to a chair, except it wasn't run of the mill tying. Well, anyway, a hooded figure came into the room where I had been waiting for about an hour. The figure told me that I could go, under one condition. That I wouldn't speak to you. If I hadn't agreed, I would've been dead, or in there forever. And he told me my life depends on it. That's why I haven't spoken to you. But he never said anything about writing. I can't speak to you, true, but there are other ways to communicate. Sybel, please believe me. I would NEVER EVER EVER EVER want to hurt you. Ever. _

_Love, JoJo_

_P.S. Not literally love. I don't know how to say goodbye in a letter other than that way. Sorry._

_**B+**_

_**JoJo, good job, but PLEASE try to put in some TRUTHFUL events, hmm? You have a wonderful imagination, but please try to use it less in serious matters. And if you want to say something other than "love" some suggestions are "Sincerely" and "yours truly". But I will still deliver it to her. Teenagers these days!**_

()()()()()()()

Later that day, JoJo went to Sybel. She had the note in her hand. "JoJo, please talk to me." she pleaded. JoJo took a deep breath. "OK, Sybel." Sybel's face lit up. "JoJo! You talked to me!" and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. JoJo was surprised by this action. Eventually, he returned the hug, after he recovered. And Sybel realized who she was hugging, so she let go. "Uhm, sorry." JoJo felt dizzy. "No, no. I liked it very much." Sybel started to laugh. "What?" "You look like a- I dunno, you just look all- dopey! Its not like I- _kissed _you or anything!" JoJo recovered quickly.

"Speaking of weird things, has anyone beat you up lately, JoJo?" she asked. "No." JoJo stood up tall and puffed out his chest. "But I could take it. I'm tough!" She rolled her eyes. "Have you not noticed your size? I could pin you down." JoJo got defensive. "Wanna bet?" She smiled. "Sure. Are you ready?" "Yes!" "And- GO!"

They wrestled. It took about 10 seconds. And JoJo was down, his arms pinned down to the ground, Sybel on top of him, grinning. "Don't tell anyone, please!" JoJo whined. "OK." She giggled. "I win. You're just a boy with a man's grin." JoJo was confused. "What does that mean?" "A) you are a boy who grins like a man. B) You're just a little boy hiding under toughness of something you basically aren't." JoJo winced. "Sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" JoJo covered it up. "Nah." She shook her head. "OK."

_**()()()()()()()())()()**_

Later that day, JoJo was at his house, being bored, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" JoJo yelled. He ran down the hall, through the kitchen, to the door. He opened it… and there was Leo.

JoJo backed away from the doorway. He turned to run when he was grabbed by Leo. He was pulled back- but nothing happened. He was set gently on the ground.

"Whaddaya want?" JoJo asked, brushing himself off. Leo sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk." JoJo stopped and stared up at Leo. "Really?" Leo nodded. "Yeah. Well, um, bye." JoJo nodded. "Bye." He closed the door. "I think I need to lie down."

()()()()()()()()

Later that day, again, there was a knock at the door. JoJo ran to get it, again. But this time, there was only a note. It read-

_JoJo,_

_Meet me in the town square at 6:00 PM tonight. Don't question anything. Just do it. _

_Sincerely, _

_A person._

JoJo stared at the note. Then at the clock. 4:00. 2 hours. _What the heck is going on? I REALLY need some rest…_ JoJo ran to his bedroom, set his clock to ring in 2 hours, and hopped into bed. And faded into sleep…

_A voice calls to you, JoJo. Do you know who it is? "No…" Listen harder! "OK…" SHHHH!! "JoJo? Where are you, JoJo?" Now do you know? "Its Sybel." Yes. Call back to her! "Sybel? I'm here Sybel!" "JoJo?" "SYBEL!" "JoJo! Where are you!" "Why can't she hear me?" You have to find out yourself, JoJo. Not all things will just be there for you to know. "Please?" She can't hear you because you are dead. "I'm right here!" JoJo, you are in a dream. Does it have to make sense? "Uh-"_

**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

JoJo awoke. _That was a weird dream._ He looked at the clock. 6:00. "Oh no! I Have to go!" JoJo ran, ran, ran. Town square. He stopped. "You are late." a voice said. JoJo whirled around. There was the hooded figure. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" JoJo yelled. "My dad's the Mayor! He can-" "I am well aware of these things, JoJo. I am here to help you." JoJo halted. "No you're not. Everything you've done has been a disaster!" The figure didn't do anything. "I am here to help. How would you feel if something happened to Sybel?" JoJo winced. "Terrible." The figure lowered his head. "She's- very badly hurt. They do not think she'll make it." JoJo sat down. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" "Yes." "No- Do anything to me! Leave Sybel!" "I didn't do it." "OF COURSE YOU DID!!" The figure glared at him, or, at least JoJo thought so. The figure was covered up. "No I did not. Meet me here tomorrow, same time same place. You have 24 hours to live, JoJo! After that- well, I think you know." JoJo was pushed away. "Can I Have a CHOICE?" "No- yes." "OK. Bye. See you tomorrow." Hey, at least he didn't have to die. But Sybel- Sybel was gone. Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, JoJo went to the square at the same time. "Hello, JoJo." JoJo turned. "Hi." He mumbled. "Choose- you're family or you." "WHAT??" "Just testing you. Very good." "Yeah--"

"I have called you here for an important reason. You know how there is so much pain in your life?" "Duh." "I can help you." He held out a bottle. "Take it. Drink it. If you want all the problems to go away, just drink it." He looked at the bottle. Poison. Maybe, maybe if he just took it... maybe it'd be easier. He could leave it all... No. Don't.

"DO IT!"

"No."

"TAKE IT!"And before he knew what was happening, the bottle was put to his mouth.

And he drank it.

He felt it all come up. He felt it. _"Maybe we should send him away." "You're dead… a dream doesn't have to make sense…" "JoJo?" "You can leave Whoville." "No JoJo!" "What made you come back?" "I'm sorry I was such a jerk." "They don't think she'll make it." "TAKE IT!"_

He drank it. He really did. "Yes, JoJo. Drink it!" _Dizzy. This is what's best-_ "FORGIVE ME!"

He fell to the ground. And he felt no more.

()()()()()()()()()()()

5 minutes later, a Who who had heard the commotion ran to the square. In the shadows, they stopped and stared. "JoJo!" The who, who was Sybel, who was NOT hurt or dead, ran to the square. "JoJo? JoJo, wake up!" She shook him. He lied there. Nothing. "JoJo! Wake up! JoJo! JoJo!!" She leaned down to feel if his heart was beating. Very slowly. He could very soon- she shuddered.

Whoville was alive on a Friday night, of course. So when Sybel screamed, "SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE CALL 911!!" someone did. "JoJo, JoJo we're gonna help you."

"Hello? We have a who on the ground in the town square- no we don't know what happened." Sirens wailed.

JoJo opened his eyes vaguely. "Sybel…?" he whispered. "Yes, JoJo. Yes we're here. We're gonna help you." "Sybel… I don't think-" he fell limp in her arms. "JoJo! JOJO!!" She hugged him close to her. "No, JoJo. We're not gonna let this happen."

An ambulance screeched to a halt. They came out and took JoJo into the vehicle. They gently closed the doors. "Take me with you!" "Are you related to-" "DOES IT MATTER?" she opened the doors and hopped in. "Hey-" "Get. Him. To. The. Hospital!"

They were off. She clutched JoJo's hand. "JoJo?" He opened his eyes again. "We are going to help you, JoJo. No one is dying today." "I'm sorry Sybel… Poison… What's best… chose… dying… easier… over…" "Quiet, JoJo we'll help." "Remember me…" She drooped her head. She knew he probably wasn't gonna make it. "Of course I will, JoJo." She put her hand under his head and lifted it up. "JoJo, listen to me. You are not going to die. I won't let you die."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the hospital, JoJo's family and Sybel waited. JoJo's mother began to cry. "How could this happen to our JoJo?"

"I don't know, Sally." his father said sadly.

Sybel cut in. "We aren't gonna let- that thing happen to him. We are not."

"What did he say to you?" Ned asked.

"Something about poison and the best thing." Sybel replied.

"He did it- by himself?"

"I doubt it."

They waited for a few suspenseful hours.

Then a nurse came out. "The family of- Joseph-Jonas O'Malley?" "That's us!" Ned said urgently. "What happened? Is he alright?" "From what we gathered, it was poison if the Falonqua Flower." "Yeah, yeah. Is he alright?"

The nurse looked down.

"Wha- what?"

"He's… dead."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

"He can't be dead!" Ned said, shocked. "He can't be…"

"He may have a few hours left, sometimes the heart may stop beating for a moment but then-"

"Take us to him!"

All around, other people were staring in shock. _The Mayor's son is DEAD?_

Sybel sat and stared at the ground. One of JoJo's sisters went over to Sybel. "Ya coming?" she asked. Sybel looked at the girl. "I don't wanna see JoJo like that." The girl took Sybel's hand. "Come on." Sybel stood up and followed. She was glad that not all 96 girls were there. It would be… crowded.

"Where's our son? What floor? What room?"

"Top floor, room 24."

The 5 girls (including Sybel) and the parents marched to the elevator. It took about 7 minutes to get to the top. Once they were there, they practically ran to room 24. They opened the door.

There he was, lying in the white room. His eyes were closed. He looked worn and tired and sad. A doctor who was in the room walked up to them and said quietly, "Try talking to him. We think he can hear you." The doctor nodded and left the room. Sybel didn't like this. She never wanted to see JoJo is this condition. Ever.

"Alright," Ned said, "here's the plan. We all each get 10 minutes in here, to talk to JoJo. Everyone go wait outside, get in the order you want." everyone went outside except for Sally. "We Should both do it at the same time." "Yes."

They spoke to JoJo. They asked him questions even though they knew he wouldn't answer. They poured their hearts out. When it was the sisters' turns, they would keep it simple, but sweet and loving. Then it was the last person's turn.

Sybel's turn.

She walked into the room shyly. She sat in the empty chair next to his bed. "Hey, JoJo…" she trailed off. Then she took a deep breath. "JoJo, we miss you… please don't die. Please. They said there is no way of saving you now- well, at least that was the point they were getting across… but can you save yourself? Don't die JoJo. Don't let yourself die." she reached over and took his hand. It was a loose grip. "We don't know what we'll do without a JoJo to save us every now and then." she smiled faintly. "Don't leave us, JoJo. That's now how life is supposed to go." _but it is the way life goes…_ "Stay with us, stay with us forever. None of us can make it without you. Don't die, JoJo. Don't let that poison make you die. Fight it! Don't let it win! Be strong. Remember when I said you were just a boy with a man's grin? Try not to believe it now. You're a tough _man_, JoJo. It may keep you alive… be tough. Is there any way you can prove that you can hear me?" she waited. At first, nothing happened. But his loose grip on her hand tightened. He was trying. "JoJo!! That's right JoJo. Stay strong, keep on trying." he tightened more. "Sybel… I can hear you…" she glimmered with hope. "Good JoJo!" tighter. "Yeah, keep on doing it!" tighter. But then it all loosened. "JoJo…?" "I'm sorry, Sybel…" a tear rolled down her cheek. "You aren't going to make it, are you?" JoJo smiled a little. "No. But thanks for trying. Thanks for making me try." she lifted JoJo's head. "Believe you will live JoJo. Maybe-" "No, Sybel. Don't make it worse for yourself. When it happens, it'll just be worse for you because you thought I'd…" he trailed off and went limp. "JoJo? JoJo!" she scooped him up best she could and hugged him.

The door creaked open a speck. She turned to look. "Ten minutes…?" Ned said softly.

She looked at JoJo and then back at Ned. "Yeah." she said. And she ran out of the room.

"JoJo's really gone." Sybel said.

"Yes." Ned began to cry.

_Wait- there's a cure to the __Falonqua Flower. I read it in a school book… "Water and Likinak must be mixed and given to the patient before 5 hours has passed."_

It had been 4 hours and 30 minutes. She had 30 minutes to save him.

She grabbed a nurse. "Where is the Likinak?" the nurse looked confused. "In the 5th cabinet… why?" "Thanks, bye!"

Sybel ran to the 5th cabinet. She searched and searched. Likinak. She grabbed it and ran to JoJo's room. A doctor blocked the door. "Sorry, we cannot let you in there. Visitor hours are over."

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye30 minutes, to alter our lives30 minutes, to make up my mind30 minutes, to finally decide30 minutes, to whisper your name30 minutes, to shoulder the blame30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies30 minutes, to finally decide_

"Let me in! I have 30 minutes… wait… 20 minutes!" _It took me that long? I have to hurry!_ "Let me in!"

"We can't do that, little missy."

"I can help that patient!"

"How?"

"I know the cure, but it has to be done within an amount of time… I have 15 minutes left!"

"How can I be sure-"

"LET ME IN!"_14 minutes…_

"I can't let you in, I'm sorry!"

"I can save him!"

She stood there… for how long? She looked at the clock.

_12 minutes…_

"Sir, I swear we have only 12 minutes!"

"Little missy…"

She looked at the ground.

"Let me in! NOW!"

_11 minutes…_

"Little Missy, We can't let you in. Under strict orders…"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME IN!"

_10 minutes…_

"Don't tell anyone I'm doing this."

And he unlocked the door and opened it.

_9 minutes…_

She rushed in. There was JoJo. He was gonna be dead in 9 minutes if she didn't hurry. She ran to the sink. She grabbed a cup. She took some water and poured it in. She poured in the Likinak. She stirred and stirred. _Has to be well mixed… _stir stir stir. _5 minutes…_

Stir. Splash. It poured out. "NO!"

She started over. Pour, pour, stir, stir, stir. _1 minute…_

"Done!"

She ran to JoJo and put the drink to his lips. "Come on, take it!" she finally opened his mouth and dumped it in. He swallowed…

_Too. Late._

She went to his heart…

…and it wasn't beating.

"JoJo? NO!! JOJO!!" She bowed her head. "JoJo, I'm sorry… I was supposed to save you." she picked him up. She held him close to her. His head rested on her shoulder. "JoJo, no, JoJo. Come back…" tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why did you drink the poison?"

"I don't know."

She opened her eyes. There was JoJo, looking up at her, his eyes wide. "JoJo!" she clutched him close. "JoJo, don't ever do that again!" "Running… out… of… air…" she loosened her grip. "Sorry." He stopped. "No, I actually… kinda liked it." "Omygosh, JoJo. I lo- I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks for saving me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a long happy reunion with his family, JoJo felt happy. He still felt weak from the poison, but at least he was alive.

As it turned out, the hooded figure was Leo. And he went to jail. And was supposed to stay there for 2 years. And his gang was nothing without Leo. So that took care of that.

And one night, JoJo and Sybel went to the square alone. They spoke calmly and happily. And… something wonderful happened.

After a long heart to heart, JoJo sat there, looking at Sybel. She looked at him._ I made it this far. I'm glad I'm able to live. I'm glad I'm able to be with Sybel and my family more._

_But there's something different about Sybel…_ JoJo looked at Sybel differently. She was beautiful. She was different. She was… he didn't quite know.

"JoJo...?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"Can I..."

"What?"

"I mean I really, really like you..."

JoJo felt strange. Was this his first... girlfriend?? There was no way. Sybel and him were just buddies. But still, he'd always felt strange around her. Like... He couldn't explain it.

"Like, ya know..." her voice trailed off into a whisper, and he thought he could vaguely hear her say one word.

"What?"

"Love."

JoJo's eyes got big.

"Sorry. I'm so stupid. I blew it, didn't I?"

_Love… really love? Truly? Is this…?_

"No, actually you didn't. I kind of feel... the same way."

They sat in silence, both staring at each other. Could this really be it? Love. Not like, deep grown up love, but, a beginners love. The love where everything fades away and its just you two. Maybe not WAY big, but a start. A wonderful start.

"So we're... in love."

"Yeah, I guess so." JoJo replied.

She looked at the ground. "Can I... kiss you?" she asked. _Kiss me…_ JoJo wanted to say, "YESSSSSSSSSSS!!" But he knew what to say. It was the way he was taught. Give it some time. Make sure its really love.

JoJo smiled. "Not yet."

"That's what I was thinking, somewhere in the back of my head." she replied.

"Plus we're only 14."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"But some time we might."

"Yeah."

They heard clapping. They turned. JoJo went wide eyed. His dad and mom.

"Good job, son. We knew you'd do the right thing." his father said, beaming with pride.

JoJo laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

Beep beep.

"Oh, sorry JoJo. I gotta go home. My mom needs me to make dinner."

"Bye, Sybel."

()()()()()()()()()()()

On the way home, his dad elbowed JoJo. "Heh heh. That's my boy." JoJo blushed.

"Daaaaad!!"

()()()()()()()

JoJo got home and went to his room. He remembered that this was the weirdest, scariest, worst, most wonderful winter he had ever been through. He smiled, grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. _This is for sure the best worst life anyone could have._ JoJo thought to himself. And he smiled a lot.

What was JoJo writing?

Oh, you'll find out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Have you fallen so far away_

_That the end of the world feels like its coming_

_Have you noticed that the world is turning to one song?_

_Have you noticed? _

_Do you know?_

_But today the whole world is ours_

_Today, we'll laugh at our problems_

_Because today we know for sure_

_That this is the best worst life!_

(CHORUS)

_This is the best worst life_

_This is how we live our lives_

_It's the weirdest worst best life_

_Anyone could have!_

_We all march to our own beat_

_And we all get punished for it_

_But today we laugh at the world_

_Tell 'em hey, its our life, we got it!_

_This is the best worst life_

_That we could ever have! _

_(CHOURUS)_

_The best worst life!_

_The best worst world!_

_The best worst place!_

_The best worst everything_

_We got it all!_

_(CHORUS x2)_

_Yeah, the best worst life!_


End file.
